Labyrinth
The Labyrinth is a 1986 motion picture created by Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and George Lucas. With a budget of $25 million, it was considered a box office failure at the time of its release. It has since become a cult classic with a large fan following which spans magazines, tributes, and a manga prequel to the movie. To adapt Labyrinth to Once Upon a Nightmare, it was determined that the Labyrinth itself would be located in the faery land of Allutheria. Jareth's abduction of Toby in the movie was used as inspiration to make Jareth the source of Changeling children for forced labor in Allutheria, and the goblins themselves were turned into a weapon used by the Fae against a faery court they no longer wanted in power, the Court of the Bull. Canon Tale Long ago there were two warring courts in Allutheria: the White Court and the Red Court. In an effort to destroy each other, the Red Court created a biological weapon they named, the goblin. These creatures were chaotic and destructive, and were set loose upon the Court of the Bull to wreak havoc. They did their job thoroughly, destroying the court and taking up residence in the castle. When efforts to destroy the goblins proved impossible, the White Court fashioned an elaborate maze to keep the creatures safely contained. They were left there to live as they pleased for many years until a powerful Fae, who lacked the support of his peers, wished to create a court of his own. Unwilling to give up on his quest for power, Jareth turned his sights from the Fae to the chaotic and fragmented Goblins. He braved the Labyrinth which held them prisoner and joined them in their castle. Over time and with great effort, Jareth claimed dominion of the creatures and became known as the Goblin King of Allutheria. He helped them to learn to master their own strange magical powers, and gifted them with torcs that allowed them to assume a lovely Fae-like visage at will. However, the magic behind these torcs had to be fed to make them effective. So, with the aid of a Fae who had taken up residence in the Sortilege and called himself ‘the Wizard’, Jareth began a carefully orchestrated operation. He sent the goblins to the human world of Ga’leah to obtain children. They were abducted, purchased, and even given to the goblins for disposal. These children were all taken to Allutheria, their youth to be used as fuel for the torcs worn by the goblins. Soon, Jareth discovered another purpose for the Changelings. They could not only be used as fuel for the torcs, but as servants or playthings for the Fae themselves. And so, Jareth became a slave trader who supplied the courts of Allutheria with the children they needed for menial labor and to act as their ‘pets’ thereby gaining power over even some of the most influential of the Fae Courts. No one challenged the Goblin King, until one day a young woman from Aeswick in Dokrayth wished that her brother would be taken by the goblins. Her wish was granted but immediately regretted. And so, she began a quest to find her way into Allutheria, through the Labyrinth to find her brother Toby and save him from a hellish fate. Unfortunately, Toby’s youth had already begun to drain away to feed the torcs of the goblins, so the sibling who was once a baby is now older than expected. And within the Labyrinth itself, Sarah may well encounter a handful of survivors of the court destroyed by the goblins so long ago. Cursed or driven mad, they have no reason to seek a life beyond the Labyrinth…until now. Characters * Ambrosius - 'A Faemiliar and friend to Sir Didymus who takes the form of a sheepdog and is often the voice of reason for the delusional 'knight'. * 'Hoggle - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Jareth - 'Short one sentence description. * '''Ludo '- The former King of the Court of the Bull who was cursed to madness and remains stuck in his Minotaur form. * '''Sarah Williams - Short one sentence description. * Sir Didymus - 'A delusional former jester for the Court of the Bull who believes he is now a knight tasked with protecting the Bog of Eternal Stench. * '''The Junk Lady - '''A goblin who is the unwilling recipient of Sir Didymus' obsessive but chaste love and devotion who may have a secret past even she no longer knows. * 'The Wiseman - '''Short one sentence description. * '''The Worm - '''A faemiliar with the animal form of a worm who resides in the Labyrinth and is known for being a trickster. * '''Toby Williams - '''Sara's younger brother who was taken as a Changeling by Jareth. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * ''Alice in Wonderland - ''Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are Changelings captured and 'raised' by Jareth to become fitting servants for the fae. * ''The Black Cauldron - ''Eilonwy is the Princess of the Court of the Bull, taken prisoner by Jareth before being 'rescued' by the Horned King. The Horned King also created Ludo the Minotaur, former King of the Court of the Bull, during the Great War prior to the creation of Allutheria. * ''The Last Unicorn - ''The Red Bull hunting the unicorns was once the Prince of the Court of the Bull which preceded the Goblin Court and Jareth. He betrayed them, allowing the goblins to destroy it. * ''Wizard of Oz - '''''The Wizard entered into a deal with Jareth and the Goblin Court to help supply them with human children for their thriving Changeling business in return for something not yet disclosed. Category:Canon Tales Category:Canon Tales of Allutheria